Easter Bunny?
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: Easter with the nations and a surprise for them all. OC Kids and M-Preg.


Right, well, this came about because of a conversation with my England this morning. "We have a nation that's Santa, who's the Easter Bunny?" Of course it's little Swissy.

**Switzerland: **LITTLE?!

Yes, little. And since I love Switzerland so much and was dubbed the Easter Bunny with the family today, I wanted to write this.

**Summary: **Easter with the nations and a surprise for them all.

**Pairing(s): **AustriaxSwitzerland, LiechtensteinxOC, SeaLat, mentions of Franada, UKUS and Spamano.

**Warning: **Mentions of M-Preg, Fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the nations. I do however own their kids -evil laugh-

* * *

* * *

The house was quiet. Many of the nations had been invited to stay in the Austrian-Swiss household for Easter and finally, at three A.M , everyone had retired. All but one.

Switzerland wouldn't sleep until everything was perfect. He made sure Roderich was still asleep when he slipped out of the bed.

The Swiss nation padded down to the living room and found all the Easter Eggs he hide there before their guests arrived. He had put the finishing touches on them all himself.

Switzerland ascended the stairs, leaving the Easter Eggs outside all the families rooms. He prayed no one would see him. He couldn't deal with everyone dubbing him the Easter Bunny.

After he had put the last one in his sisters room along with her real present, a little white rabbit who was still asleep in the little basket, the blond smiled and stroked the bunny's soft fur. He knew Liechtenstein would love it.

Once he got back to his bedroom, he let out a groan. This alerted the Austrian, reaching for his glasses and sitting up.

"Vash?" he looked over the at blond. "You okay? Were you ill again?"

Switzerland growled, he was sick once (that the Austrian knew of) and Roderich was worried, he just ate something bad.

"I'm fine." he snapped and laid back on the bed. Roderich wrapped his arms around the smaller male, Vash was in no mood to protest and snuggled closer to his lover, asleep in an instant.

--

"OH MY GAWD! LOOK AT ALL THE CHOCOLATE!"

Austria groaned and sat up, Vash wasn't in sight, but America sure was awake. He put on his glasses, his bathrobe and went downstairs.

The children were showing off their amounts of chocolate. Liechtenstein had her white rabbit in her arms, the rabbit was curiously staring at Russia and China's son, an anthropomorphic boy. Half panda, he was acutally quiet adorable.

The Austrian looked around, finding his smaller lover sitting in the corner, he went over and sat on the corner of the chair. He noticed Vash was smiling.

"This is like Christmas to you, hm?" he stated quietly. The other nodded, chuckling at the Jones-Kirkland twins past by, Freedom ahead, apparently she stole one of Lawrence's mini-eggs.

"Breakfast is served!" Tino chimed from the kitchen. The groups descended into the the dining room. Tino, Matthew, Lovino and Feliciano served out a wonderful breakfast.

Half way through, Sealand and Latvia decided to enter the kitchen, both dishevelled.

"Just where have you two been?" Tino smirked lightly, holding Rasmus on his knee.

Peter wrapped his arm around the smaller Latvian. "Mama, not while children are present."

"I know what they did!" Camille squealed and started whispering to Gina. Both girls giggled knowingly.

At the same time, Canada and Romano glared at their husbands. "What did you teach them?!" Both men smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Liechtenstein had set down the rabbit and took hold of her boyfriend, Ivan the panda boy, sitting down near her brother.

"Lilli! Where'd your bunny come from?!" Yulia asked, hoping into her brother's lap. Ivan nuzzled his little sisters hair.

"The Easter Bunny of course!" she giggled, glancing quickly at Switzerland and mouthing 'Thank you'.

The other smiled, resting his head on Austria's shoulder.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" America pointed to the other nations in shock. "Switzerland, showing affection? Are you sick?!"

Everyone looked at the Swiss nation who was indeed a bit pale. " ...'m fine." he mumbled and lowered his eyes.

"Brother, are you sure?" Liechtenstein asked worriedly.

"...think I'm pregnant..." Austria blanched, pulling the other closer.

"What?! Oh Vashy!" Hungary and Liechtenstein squealed at the same time.

Everyone sounded so excited, Switzerland himself was pressing himself closer and closer to his lover.

"Vash ... are you okay?" Roderich whispered, his eyes were shinning happily. The other nodded. "Then ... well, will you marry me?"

The others gasped, staring at the two. Switzerland sniffed and threw his arms around the Austrian. Roderich laughed lightly and kissed Vash's forehead.

"You waited this long to ask?" the blond cried happily.

"He's been planning this for months!" Elizabeta squealed, taking pictures of them.

"Oh God ..." Vash mumbled, hiding his face in Austria's shoulder.

Percy tugged at his sisters sleeve. "Cam, is the Easter Bunny and the nice music man getting married now?"

Camille picked up her brother. "Easter Bunny?"

The little Williams-Bonnefoy boy nodded, eyes wide. "I saw him put the Easter eggs out last night, so he must be the Easter Bunny!"

The whole room erupted in laughter.

"Veee~ I think we have a nickname for Switzerland now!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

There, finally I've impregnanted Switzerland.

**France: **Mon cheri, didn't you and your little friend do that in your roleplay, with my child?

Hysterical pregnancy Frenchie, you're not tied down.

**Prussia: **I thought me and Roddy were having a kid?

I PREFER VASH TO YOU NOW, GET BACK UNDER THE BED GILBERT!

**China: **Reviews, aru? While I teach my son the impotance of safe sex ... -.-'


End file.
